


twit fic 7

by hauntedstarcollection



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, post mizumono
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedstarcollection/pseuds/hauntedstarcollection
Summary: i am only posting here to archive a twitter thread. if i were to lose my account, i would not want to lose my threads.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 11





	twit fic 7

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from twitter. no beta. probably full of mistakes. deadass could not care less.

will goes to hannibal’s house after the events of mizumono multiple times. we see the time alana comes as well. but what about when he’s alone?   
the first time, he feels like he can’t breathe. his heart pounds as soon as he opens the door. instead of stepping out, like a normal person should, he steps in and slams the door closed.   
he tells himself it’s fine. it’s okay. hannibal isn’t there. but doesn’t he wish he was? it’s a fucked up feeling, he knows it. his stitches itch.   
he steps further inside. he’s avoiding the kitchen for now. everything is as it was, and that feels wrong. his entire world feels shattered. shouldn’t it look shattered, too?   
will stops in the dining room. his breath catches. he doesn’t realize he’s crying.   
he presses a hand against his stomach. it itches and he’s tempted to pick at it. instead he’s distracted by the dying herb garden. at least one thing that isn’t him is hurting.   
he wanders further. doesn’t pay attention to where. time passes oddly. will knows he should leave, probably go feed the dogs. his cell rings in his pocket. he ignores it.   
it’s dark outside and in when will steps into the kitchen. the memory hits him like a fucking brick. hannibal’s hand on his cheek. how tightly he’d held him. the one tear hannibal hadn’t managed to hold back.   
will hits his knees, a scream he barely recognizes as his own forcing its way out of him. he slams his fist against the floor and sobs, ugly and uncaring with no one to witness.   
he screams and wails until he has so thoroughly wrecked his throat he knows he won’t speak for days. he sobs and berates himself. he had told hannibal to run. to leave. and how badly will wishes he could’ve gone with him.   
he knows he should have left when hannibal had all but begged him to. it would’ve been okay. they would’ve been okay. they could have been happy together.   
will sobs and shakes on his knees for what could be hours. he doesn’t know. doesn’t care.   
when he’s run out of tears, will stumbles out to his car. doesn’t remember the drive home.   
it becomes a weekly routine. eventually, he doesn’t cry. doesn’t scream and bash his fists against the floor. but it takes time. he never does forgive himself.


End file.
